When The World Falls Apart
by AutumnRLeigh
Summary: [Re-Write From my Old Account] When Mamoru dies from using the full power of The Golden Crystal, Usagi is left with a broken heart. Now an enemy knows that her broken heart is the key to getting it's revenge. Usagi is left hospitalized, under the enemy's mysterious spell and a familiar Doctor may be her only hope.


**When The World Falls Apart**

A Sailor Moon Fan Fiction Written by Autumn R Leigh

**Prologue**

_I Endymion, Prince of Earth call upon the full power of The Golden Crystal and my Kingdom of Eylsion to protect the Earth from those of evil. _

_Crystal Tokyo – 30__th__ Century _

"The King has collapsed!" announced one of Palace servants from the doorway of King Endymion's. "Send for the healer, Mercury!" The servant than quickly ran over to where Endymion lay on the floor. Another servant was trying to hold back the King as he tried to sit up, clutching his chest and breathing heavily through his teeth. "My Lord please try not to move."

"No!" protested King Endymion as rose to his feet and heading for the door. "Send for the Queen and have her meet me at Pluto's quarters." As Endymion made his way into the hallway both Mercury and Serenity, obviously shaken ran to his sides. "Serenity, the past, something has happened."

"Please Endymion, we have to get you to the palace infirmary." said Mercury propping Endymion on her shoulder. Both her and Serenity tried leading a weakened Endymion in the other direction but he continued to resist, limping down the hall saying that they had to head to Pluto's quarters at the time gate.

When they reached the entrance to the time gate Pluto was already waiting for them. Her faced was painted with worry as she ushered them inside her chambers just outside the gate. "Pluto, what has happened?" begged Serenity as she laid Endymion down. He was now very pale and unable to sit up on his own.

"The Golden Crystal has been used at full force." Explained Pluto as she also tended to Endymion. "It is with my deepest regret that I inform Tuxedo Kamen is dead."

"No!" cried out Serenity. "If he is dead that means…Endymion is dying and Small Lady-" To overcome with shock and grief Serenity buried her head in her hands and began to cry. "Pluto you have to do something!"

"Your Majesty there is nothing that can be done. The future, time, is never set in stone."

"Yes it is!" shouted Serenity. "We live in Crystal Tokyo, we made it, now there has to be something that you can do!"

"There is one thing we can do." Said Endymion weakly. Serenity quickly put her arms around her now conscious husband as he tried to sit up. "Though we do not have much time. Pluto your bookshelf should contain a copy of 'Distant Uchu'." As Pluto began looking for the book Endymion grasped onto Serentiy's hand whispering words of comfort to her.

"Within that book are instructions on how to create a small space between space-and-time. Have you found it?" Pluto nodded as she read the pages of very old book. "We must use both your power and mine to create a time vortex, sending the body of Prince Endymion to this small space, where his body is protected by the Golden Crystal as it heals."

"So you are sending your past self to a alternate universe?" asked Serenity. "Almost like you were never reborn from the Silver Millennium?"

"That is correct my lovc. This is our only option if we are to secure our current future. We must act quickly though." Endymion tried to stand up but was to weak. Serenity and Mercury quickly helped him to his feet. From there he called upon his staff and Pluto called upon hers. All 4 of them made their way to the time gate, from there they were each given instructions on what to do from Endymion. When the time gate opened both Pluto and Endymion released their power in the area between space-and-time while at the same time praying that this would work.

_Space-and-Time - Present _

Sailor Moon sat cradling the lifeless body of Endymion. She had no idea where they now were, shortly after Prince Endymion fell in battle they were both transported to a completely darkened place. Sobbing with her forehead on Endymion's she remained oblivious to another flash of light that announced the arrival of King Endymion. "Sailor Moon." He addressed her gently. Snapping her head up in shock she stared right at him. "Mamo-chan!" she cried out.

"No, I am King Endymion." He informed her. "Chiba Mamoru no longer exists as a reincarnation of my past self."

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Moon still clutching Prince Endymion's body. "Where are we?"

"Right now you are located within what is known as Sanctuary." Said King Endymion stepping forward toward the two. "It is an area outside the normal limits and time and space created from a ripple in time caused by Sailor Pluto and I. In here Prince Endymion has died from the wounds sustained in the battle of the Silver Milllenium and not in the previous battle and his reincarnation will happen when Crystal Tokyo has risen."

"I don't understand? How can you change just change the past like this?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon this is the only way." Explained Endymion as he kneeled in front of the two. "This is our only option to secure that Crystal Tokyo rises. Until then Endymion will rest here protected by the Golden Crystal and you will return to Earth to continue you mission as a Senshi." King Endymion waved his hand of the body of his past self. Prince Endymion quickly faded, disappearing from Sailor Moon's grasp. In front of Sailor Moon and Endymion rose a majestic alter; surrounded by candles, statues, and flowers sat a crystalized coffin. Lying in the middle of the coffin was now Prince Endymion.

Sailor Moon quickly ran over to the coffin placing her palm against the crystal casing of the coffin. As tears poured down her face she began repeating the words "This can't be happening, I can't go on without him, I need him."

"Sailor Moon you must." Said King Endymion turning Sailor Moon around to face him. "You must move forward with your mission and remember that you are to be Queen some day. Please do it for me."

"Why? Why should I continue to fight without Mamo-chan?"

"Because I will one day return to you, but that can not happen without your continued strength and determination. Crystal Tokyo can only come to be if you continue to erase evil. I can only come to be if you move forward. Please remain strong, for your friends and for me."

Sailor Moon looked up at King Endymion face as he spoke. Looking into his eyes it was almost as if Mamoru himself were speaking through King Endymion, reassuring her that everything would somehow work out. In an attempt to hold on to that moment of reassurance she reached out, planting her lips onto King Endymion's with a sense of longing. He returned the kiss with his own sense of longing. As they kissed Sailor Moon began to feel herself fading back into her own world. As they parted she pleaded with King Endymion to promise her that this would all work out. The last thing she heard before returning to her own world was "I promise.".

_Juuban District, Tokyo – 3 Years Later _

It had been three years since Mamoru had died and King Endymion had made his promise to her. All of the Senshi had slowly been moving on with their lives. Usagi took each day one at a time, graduating from high school and attending classes at a local University with Makoto. Despite all that, she still was never the same. Each morning she sat on her balcony, thinking of her Mamo-chan and what King Endymion had told her. This morning was no different. As she looked out from her balcony she saw Makoto walking up the street to pick her up for their lecture on Hospitality Management.

Heading down to meet Makoto she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. The long period of grief had taken its toll on her. She was skinnier then she had been in the past and swollen eyes from a night of crying were barely hidden under her make up. Despite this she continued to move forward each day, secretly knowing that Mamoru would one day return to her as King Endymion had promised.

Usagi may have thought her broken heart wasn't killing her but what she didn't know was that across the city an enemy was rising. This enemy was out for revenge and knew that the key to taking both her mind and life was her broken heart.


End file.
